Fountain of Truth
by True Cullen Spirit
Summary: Can life really be about the simple choices we make? Bella figures that if she took the road less travelled she might be in for quite a shock. Will Edward be everything that she has been searching for? The choice is ultimately hers.
1. Prologue

**All that is Meyer is hers. All that is Me is mine, so ask before you use it.**

**Welcome to this little tale that I have been working on. It's not much and I admit that what you read below will be interesting but it's just barely the start.**

**Prologue**

How ironic was it that I was staring at the Eiffel Tower with the one person who had never seen the real thing? Was this cheap imitation enough to satisfy? The visual beauty was stunning, but it could never surpass the original. I couldn't get it out of my head that the structure outside my window was really an exact replica of my life. Beautiful and perfect but not based on reality.

"How can you deny the undeniable truth?" he slowly walked up behind me and snaked his hands around my waist.

My internal reverie was not helping this situation. I needed to focus. There were things that must be said.

"My decision was made long before you came along. I have to see this through." I know that time is a cruel companion, especially when you allow it to dictate your decisions.

His breath caressed my earlobe as he let out a sigh. "Don't tell me that you don't feel this? That you don't have doubts? A lifetime is a pretty hefty price to pay for a maybe." His whispered words stung.

Maybe?

Was that what I was doing? Putting all my eggs in one basket when I wasn't sure? Was I just reacting to those old feelings and memories of our time together? Were we not supposed to be together?

His warm fingers electrified my body as his lips slowly made contact with my neck. Coherent thought was currently unavailable. If his tongue went any further I knew I'd be done for.

"I can't...do this." I replied a bit breathlessly. My fingers wanted to reach up and grab him and pull closer. I was fighting a losing battle.

"Tell me Bella, what do you really want?"

And at that point, I honestly didn't know.


	2. Photo Mosaics

**Meyer owns her bits, I say the same about mine, even if they're wobbly. Hope you enjoy the chapter !**

**Chapter One: Photo Mosaic**

**Present Day**

How can one decision change everything?

If you are supposed to look at the big picture to expand knowledge why was it that I was stuck here? I felt like my big picture was a photo mosaic made up of several tiny details that created this one large image. Yet that image was unclear to me. It was always easier to compartmentalize than it was to actually try to see everything for what it is, was.

I kept asking myself this question as I went back over the last 7 years and I wondered, Maybe that was too easy to make everything ride on a single moment in time, when I was young and didn't know better. Maybe I had to go back even further to see where I deviated and got here. So I really need to start at that moment when I was still eighteen with the world of possibility ahead of me.

There are several things that occurred on that fateful day in June. To most people there would always be that one secret wish that would leave you wondering. If only? Some desires are simple and easy to achieve while others complicate your entire world.

But where in the time-line of my life could I have done something differently? Maybe there wasn't a particular moment to make a choice, maybe there were several smaller less significant things that lead me to where I was today.

If only I had a time machine that could take me back. I wouldn't mind a Delorean but then again it didn't always work out so well for Marty either. There certainly was no prophecy that I followed to get here, no mark that made me the chosen anything. I wasn't going to get anywhere by geeking out with sci-fi references. Though a trip into the final frontier wouldn't be too bad. Maybe I shouldn't be here second guessing myself at this particular moment.

I stood in front of that mirror yet again. Slowly drifting back to one of those days. No longer was I that thirty-one year old woman on the precipice, I was again that naive eighteen year-old girl who missed all her chances.

_**Summer 1997**_

"Hey Bells, could you come down here a minute?" Charlie must not remember that I have to get ready for Alice's graduation party.

"Be right there." I grumbled. I looked myself over in the mirror. Somehow I thought that once I was out of high school I would somehow look different. The reflection was just as before. Plain and uninteresting Isabella Swan. The same long brown hair, pale skin and muddy brown eyes.

I seriously began to question why I was even bothering going to this party. This rite of passage meant little in the grand scheme of things.

Then I remembered. My best friend, Alice, was leaving to Europe for the summer before she would move permanently to the east coast to attend a fancy Ivy League school. This was probably the last night I would get to spend with her until she came home for the holidays. That's only if she decided to come back here. I was determined to make it a special night, one that we would both remember fondly when we were thousands of miles apart.

I would of course only be four hours from my childhood home in Forks, Washington. A town with little to recommend itself other than being one of the gloomiest places in the world. It's a wonder that this town was still here after all the logging companies left. I still hadn't reconciled the fact that I was a product of this place, I guess I still felt like my true home was out in the desert heat of Arizona.

Renee sent me home after she started gaining success in her small business venture. Who knew making personalized gift baskets could be so lucrative? I certainly didn't. When she suggested I move in with Charlie six years ago I assumed it would be temporary. Her new ideas or crazes were short-lived after the initial interest she had in them. I was wrong about this one. Not only had she found her true calling she found true love in a free spirited artisan who designed her woven baskets. They now traveled the country searching for unique gift ideas and I still was here.

I wouldn't get the chance to explore the world. Charlie was dependent on me and after going through my teen years, he really had gotten comfortable having me around. I just couldn't visualize him as being able to handle things for himself, he barely could boil water. So I applied to and got into the University of Washington. I would be starting there in the fall. I planned it so that I could come home every Friday to help my Dad and make sure he would survive during my weekday absence. It's the least I could do for him, after all that he done for me.

Guess there won't be any parties in my future. Not that I hoped there would be. Maybe. But I digress.

"Bells?"

Back to reality. What on earth could he want right now?

With on final shrug, I stepped away from the mirror and grabbed my new shoes and sweater. I made my way down the stairs as carefully as possible. I wouldn't want to miss the party due to my uncanny clumsiness.

Charlie was waiting in his usual spot on the couch, nursing a beer. He was in one of his signature flannel shirts that he would wear when he was off duty from the police station. He was the picture of relaxation watching whatever sports were running on the flat screen. He turned to look at me.

"I gotta say Bells, that Alice really knows her stuff."

I smiled. Internally, I cringed. I was never one to accept compliments well, especially from Charlie.

"Um...thanks. So what was so important it just couldn't wait for me to get down here?"

I slipped on my shoes. I fidgeted, whoever thought that heels with satin wrapped straps were comfortable was sorely mistaken.

"I know you were bummed about this whole European adventure that Alice is taking this summer." He paused while looking at me and of course I was bummed. He probably could see that written across my face.

Who gets a chance to spend two months in a foreign country? Not me. Not that I would have asked, I already had been provided more than enough with regards to college, asking for more would have been too much. I never wanted to be a burden for either of my parents. I worked down at the local grocery store and saved every penny thinking that I would have to take care of college.

I have to give my parents some credit though, once I settled into life here they both thought that they should invest in my future. Renee told me of the college fund that they had secretly set up once her business was in full swing. Even with their divorce and differing life choices at least they thought about giving me a chance to get an education and an option to get away from Forks.

I returned my attention to Charlie and the matter at hand.

A smile slowly crept across his face. He proceeded, "Now I know that you didn't want me to fuss over your other college expenses and stuff, but honey you really deserve this."

He slowly pulled out a large manilla envelope from in between the couch cushions. I looked at him quizzically. He held the envelope out to me.

"Well aren't you going to open it?"

I slowly pulled back the tab and pulled out the contents and placed them on the coffee table.

My passport. A credit card. And something that looked like plane tickets and itinerary.

I stood there dumbfounded.

"Happy Graduation, Bells."A cagey grin spread across Charlies face.

A lone tear slowly fell from my cheek onto the paper. This was not something I could ever have expected.

"Dad, how...I mean when...Oh my!" Holy Crow! I guess I wouldn't be spending summer cooped up in Forks after all.

I was so excited that I actually ran over and pulled my dad into the tightest hug possible.

"Bella, you deserve this, I know I haven't been able to give you much, but this..," now it was his turn to be choked up. So much for sharing our feelings.

"Look at the time, shouldn't you be on your way to the party?" I wish I could say more to my Dad, ask him how he managed to do this and hope that he hadn't dipped into his retirement fund just so I could have a chance to see the world. But all I really wanted to say was, thanks.

"Yeah, I guess I should get over there, Alice will be so surprised," at this my father looked down sheepishly, "Alice knows?"

"Well the thing is..." he shuffled and looked down, trying to not show me what I could already see, "Alice and her folks also have a little something they want to give you, for your trip."

I could only imagine what it is they would like to give me, this outfit was far better than the scrapbook that I had made for Alice as a graduation gift.

"I guess I better get over there and see what it is then."

"Just be safe Bells, the roads are a little slick."

"I will" I promptly made my way out of the house. I was sure that there was going to be a lot of questions answered when I had a chance to talk to Alice. Time was of the essence. I hoped to get there before all the guests arrived.

Tonight couldn't get any better. As I drove over to the Brandon house I knew for sure I could enjoy the party because I could only think about what would be the beginning of my first great adventure.

As I stumbled out of the car catching myself on the door to my old truck. I turned pulled myself together and saw the giddy little pixie running down the walkway to meet me. For her petite size she had an immeasurable amount of strength as she practically tackled me with an enveloping hug.

"Bella! Just imagine what fun we are going to be having by this time tomorrow!"

"You knew all about this and you didn't even try to hint at it. How long have you known?"

"Well Charlie asked me what you wanted for graduation around spring break when we were volunteering down at the station bake sale, you remember? When I said you would probably think you didn't deserve anything he just laughed and agreed but I said you wouldn't mind be able to go with me on vacation this summer but you would never ask for it. He agreed and then he just had me ask my dad to make arrangements for you to go too." How could she get that all out in one breath I will never know.

"I'm not even sure I should be here right now. I mean I haven't even started to pack, I'm don't even know what to take."

"Any excuse to get you out of partying, Swan," she chided, "So I figured you wouldn't want to go on this adventure looking like someone who shops at Lumberjacks 'R Us so my folks and I packed your luggage! Don't worry just gracefully accept the gift from my parents and don't worry about it."

That was more than generous. I didn't even know what to say. How was I supposed to be graceful?

"So now that you have no other excuse it's time to party!" She knew me too well. I would much rather stay at home in my old sweats and a t-shirt. I should have been more concerned about the contents of that luggage, but she gave me little chance to voice my questions. She hauled me along the path towards the house. I was still not sure if I would want to be here since I would technically be my last night at home this summer. I really wouldn't be sad to go but I knew that this was a big step for Charlie.

Alice's parents, Carmen and Eleazar Brandon are two of the nicest most down to earth people you would ever know. Carmen had been a New York socialite before meeting the handsome and intelligent Eleazar, he had shown her a different world. They had traveled the world and lived like gypsies most of their marriage until they had finally decided to settle down to have children.

After several years trying to get pregnant they finally had their miracle baby, Alice. She was their shining star and they wanted to give her the most normal upbringing possible which is hard considering that Eleazar worked for one of the largest pharmaceutical companies in the world by the time she was born and Carmen still had her society responsibilities. But they balanced the life by moving the family out into the smaller community of Forks.

They lived on several hundred acres of land on the outskirts of Forks, they even had their own small lake on the northern edge of the property. Even with all the opulence their home was stylish and cozy. Of course Carmen made sure that only the best designer from New York came out to create the look, you would never guess that this house was not standing before they moved here. Luckily for Carmen that designer was also her best friend, who else would come to work for year in the sticks?

I was used to their house, I spent many of my days here after school, who wouldn't? I loved their pool house, yes even the pool had it's own house, it was indoors and heated so that it could be used year round. It was great to have a pool party while the snow was falling outside. Tonight was no different except for the large tent that was on the lawn in the patio area. It was a canopy of fairy lights and flowers.

This party was in a larger scale. Waiters were starting to pass by with fresh appetizers and refreshments. I could only imagine what Alice's wedding would be like if this was just a graduation party. The music was softly playing some of our favorite tunes that we would sometimes sing along to.

"Bella? Did you even hear what I was telling you?" Had Alice been talking?

"I'm sorry, what was that you said?"

"I invited Jacob to come to the party I hope you don't mind, I mean you hardly seen him this last semester and probably won't see him till you get back."

Jacob. When I first moved back to Forks six years ago he had been my first friend. Our families were pretty close so it seemed natural to hang out with him, even though he was a bit younger than me. He made up for his youth by being so mature and smart. He was even graduating early and heading off to college in the spring. I hadn't spent much time with him lately. Our friendship was strained at best and I wasn't sure why that was. We always seemed to get along before, sometimes I felt he could read me like a book. Suddenly last year things got weird. He had grown and with that growth something in our playful dynamic had changed.

"That's good, I was hoping he would be here."

We walked over to Carmen and Eleazar. I wasn't sure what would be the proper way to thank people for getting me something I had yet to see. If this outfit was any indication I was pretty sure they were far too generous with their presents.

"Bella, darling girl, come here." I was immediately swept up in a strong fatherly embrace from Eleazar. I was laughing and giggling as he lifted me off the ground.

"Put her down, you wouldn't want her to be embarrassed by such display's" Carmen chided. I was promptly placed back on my own two feet.

"Dearest Bella," Carmen cooed. "I can't believe our girls are done with Forks High School. Whatever shall we do?"

"Come on mom you act like you won't be traveling more now that I won't be burdening you." Alice stated simply.

"Yes, but what about our Bella here. I hope that I will still see you once you go to school?I told Eleazar to have a seat reserved on his plane whenever you feel the need to come home."

"I will be taking him up on that especially when the weather is worse. And how could I not come by and see my favorite pseudo parents? You'll forget that Alice is gone, with me around so much!" I tried to be jovial even though I would feel the loss of Alice to the east coast. "I told Charlie I'll be out this way as much as possible, I wouldn't want him to starve without me." At that statement we all let out some giggle's Charlies cooking prowess was legendary. He could barely microwave hot pockets without disastrous results.

"Of course, I'll be sure to feed him as well. So how did you like your father's gift, Bella?" she asked.

"I am still in shock, I can't believe that I get to spend the summer out of Forks, its surreal."

"Alice and you shall have a wonderful time together. I know that there are some others who you will be traveling with that should make this trip pleasant, some kids that Alice knows from New York."

Of course Alice would know people while we were traveling, I just hoped that I didn't stick out like a sore thumb beside her. Maybe that's the reason for their gift.

"I wanted to thank you both for you gift, I really don't deserve it."

"Of course you do. I am just glad that you aren't upset by it and the fact that we were in on the secret." a worried looked crossed Carmen's delicate features.

So much for graceful gift accepting. Whenever anyone has given me anything I have pitched a fit. I guess it's something from my DNA. But I would try and change that perception now.

"Not at all." I said. "I guess you would think that would be my reaction. But grown-ups aren't allowed to have tantrums, right?" I looked at them quizzically.

Laughter echoed from Eleazar and Carmen.

"Come on Bella, it looks like the guests are arriving," Alice said and with that we made our way to the approaching crowd.

Yes, tonight we celebrate. Tomorrow was going to be a start of something entirely new and different. I couldn't wait.


End file.
